


a kiss that'll last forever

by ellegraywrites (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Its a good ending with klance dont worry lance isnt really shipped with the others alot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ellegraywrites
Summary: A 500 follower special on my insta, this couldn't fit there so I'll post it here lmao
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Voltron Paladins
Kudos: 12





	a kiss that'll last forever

  
**a kiss that'll last forever**

Lance had always wondered who his soulmate could be.

He didn't care if they were a girl, boy, or nonbinary. He just wanted to make sure they were going to be a good one.

So, on his thirteenth birthday, he was finally able to experiment and find his partner.

A girl, Jenny. She was a kind girl, Lance's age and hair as dark as the night sky. She was also very close with Lance during seventh grade. Lance decided to ask her for a kiss to see if they were soulmates. She was also curious too, so she agreed.

They shared a short peck on the cheek, and sadly, they weren't meant for each other. Lance insisted to try again but Jenny didn't want to, so they remained friends after that. Lance knew she wasn't the one after Jenny had come out to him as a lesbian five months after.

The second time he tried again was with his best friend Hunk. They were 16-year-olds at the time, trying to figure out who their soulmates were. Hunk was also very curious to see who his soulmate was, but he was very hesitant to kiss his best friend.

Hunk wasn't the type to easily say no, so he and Lance shared a short kiss indeed. But again, they weren't meant for each other.

Lance was never the one to give up, so he kept trying. It doesn't matter if he got stuck on space right? At least there were four humans on board with him anyway.

But there was this one guy that kept getting on his nerves! Keith quiznacking Kogane. No way in hell he would kiss that dude, No. Way. In. Hell.

Lance shook him off, _no. He couldn't let this mullet dude get in his way!_ He just needed to find the right person. Just ignore him, he isn't important right now.

-

His third try was an attempt to kiss the princess. Sadly she didn't know what soulmates were, but she gave him a small peck to make him feel better. Lance cheered up a bit, but he really wanted to find his soulmate.

His fourth attempt was Shiro, but he denied it because it felt really awkward to kiss someone underage while he was twenty-five years old. 

He was about to ask Pidge but she immediately slapped him and told him that she's an asexual aromantic.

Lance finally gave up that time. It was useless trying to find a soulmate, it's not like he'll be returning back to Earth anytime soon.

"Lance?" Keith calls, snapping Lance out of his thoughts.

Lance looks back, putting on a fake smile. "Hey, mullet! What brings you here?"

He and Keith had been getting along for the past few weeks (?) so this wasn't new to Lance whenever Keith would look for him.

"Nothing. Just checking up on you." Keith said, sitting down on the floor next to Lance.

Lance sighed, looking out the window where all the stars were. "Keith?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think ill be able to find my soulmate?" Lance whispered, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

Keith stared at him wide-eyed, "Yes of course! Who wouldn't want anyone like you?"

Lance scoffed jokingly, "You, duh."

Keith punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Are you dumb? We've been past that rivalry already."

Lance chuckled, "I was joking."

Keith smiled fondly at Lance, "You know, I think that one alien named Plaxum likes you. Maybe she might be who you're looking for."

Lance rolled his eyes, "As if she believes in soulmates."

"Actually, I think they do. One of the aliens told me." Keith suggested.

"Really?" Lance sat up now, looking Keith in the eye to see if he was joking. "Are you lying to make me feel better?"

"No?" Keith raised an eyebrow, "Why would I?"

Lance smiled, jumping forward to hug Keith. "Thank you so much, Keith! Don't tell anyone about this hug or ill strangle you in your sleep."

Keith blushed, "Yeah, yeah, as If I actually sleep for once."

They pulled away before Lance walked to his room in joy. What he didn't see was the sad look on Keith's face after going to his room.

-

The date with Plaxum was going to be perfect. She was so kind and beautiful, Lance was so ready for this. If they weren't soulmates then that would be a bummer. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong today.

Allura had to have a meeting with Queen Luxia so Lance quickly met up with Plaxum nearby. But what he didn't know was-

"This is my partner, Florona. Do you remember her? We recently got together, she's really kind." Plaxum said, holding her lover by her side.

Lance half-heartedly smiled, "Yeah! You guys really look great together! Congrats!"

The two mermaids walked away, thanking Lance for his compliement. Lance was left alone by himself in the corner.

 _Of course,_ Lance thought. _Nobody wants me anyway._

Keith was also in an isolated corner, drinking a cup of nunvil. He didn't care if it tasted weird, he just wanted something to distract the sadness out of him.

He was eyeing Lance walking across the room to Plaxum, hoping the bitterness in his drink could kill him.

But suddenly, he saw another mer approach the two. Plaxum had taken the mer's hand and looked at her fondly. What was happening?

Lastly, he saw Lance cross his arms, leaning on the wall behind him with a sad look on his face. _So Plaxum was taken already..._ Keith thought, placing the drink down on the counter near him.

Keith was about to approach Lance when he walked away and decided to talk to Hunk. _What the hell? Did Lance avoid him?_

It was silent when going back to the castle.  
Maybe Keith made it worse for Lance; so Keith made a note to himself to apologize later.

*

 _Stupid Keith!_ Lance should've known to not trust the guy. Keith was wrong to fool him! Lance scowled at his wall, trying his best to not lash out. He didn't even notice he was crying until he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

_Knock knock_

_What?..._

"Lance?"

_Keith?!_

"What are you doing her-" Lance was cut off by a hug as the door slid open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Plaxum was-"

Lance cut him off, "Stop."

Keith immediately shut his mouth, letting go of Lance.

"Thank you for trying." Lance spoke, "I'm still mad at you, so don't think I let you off the hook already, okay?"

Keith sighed, "You're welcome, I guess."

Lance was about to close the door but suddenly Keith had quickly stopped him and gave him a small peck on his lips.

Lance had felt it. The wave of love and passion. He grabbed Keith's wrist, looking him in the eye. "Keith?"

Keith averted his eyes away from Lance. "Yeah?"

"It's you... You are my soulmate."

Keith snickered, then It turned into a loud laugh. Tears gathered up at the corner of his eyes as he leaned forward for a hug.

"I am."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading even if this sucked <3
> 
> ps: I can be ur soilmaye 👁👄👁


End file.
